1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter for starting an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-Y2-57-55970 discloses a starter which has a planetary-gear-type one-way clutch and a one-way clutch having a clutch inner member connected to an output shaft and a clutch outer member connected to the planetary gears. The one-way clutch also includes a plurality of rollers disposed between the clutch outer member and the clutch inner member. In this speed reduction mechanism, the clutch outer member and the output shaft are only connected by the rollers. In order to prevent the clutch outer member from coming out of alignment with the output shaft, a bearing is inserted between the clutch outer member and the output shaft. Such alignment problems can occur because of engine torque fluctuation, which can have a detrimental effect on the transmission torque. In order to prevent the bearing from deviating from the center axis of the output shaft when large outside pressure is applied to the bearing, the bearing must have a considerable axial length because increase in the shaft diameter is not possible because of the structure.